


Safe House

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: The Avengers have to go into hiding after a mission. Clint knows exactly where to take them, but Tony isn't necessarily happy with his decision, even though he knows Clint is right, and causes a small argument. Luckily, Steve is there to quickly resolve the situation before it gets bad.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Safe House

“Hey,” Tony whispers as he walks up to Clint, who’s currently driving the jet. “Wanna switch?”

“Nah, I’m good. If ya wanna take a kip, now’s a good time. Still a couple hours out,” Clint tells him.

“From where?” Tony asks curiously, blinking a few times.

“Home,” Clint replies, staring straight ahead, eyes focused on the sky ahead of him.

Tony’s eyes widen slightly, immediately knowing what Clint’s talking about. He glances back at the others, but none of them except for Steve is paying attention. It was a hard day for the Avengers. They’ve just finished with a mission that didn’t go super well, and now they’ve got to go into hiding.

Tony bends down slightly. “Babe, are you sure?” He whispers in Clint’s ear, so no one can hear them.

“We’ve got nowhere else to go. They’re our family, and we have to protect our family,” Clint mumbles.

“Damn you for being such a noble omega,” Tony huffs before standing back up. “Holler at me or Steve if you want to switch. I don’t think either of us will be getting any sleep.” He gently pats Clint’s shoulder before turning around and making his way towards Steve, who’s placed himself on a chair in the back.

“What’s going on?” Steve asks, looking up at Tony.

Tony takes a deep breath as he stares at steve. “He’s taking us home,” he whispers, sitting beside Steve.

Steve frowns. “Home? Like, our home?’ He asks. “But… our secret… they’ll know…”

“I know,” Tony nods. “But, Clint’s right. These people are our family now. I trust them. Don’t you?”

Steve bites his lip slightly before slowly nodding. “Of course I trust them,”

Tony reaches over and grabs Steve’s hand, squeezing it gently before letting go again. He looks over at Clint and sighs softly. “All we can do is hope for the best,” he says. “Clint knows what he’s doing.”

“I know that, and I trust him. I just hope we haven’t put our trust in the wrong people,” Steve whispers, leaning back and closing his eyes, trying not to worry about their relationship no longer being a secret.

Tony stares at Steve, before turning in his seat and making himself comfortable, already knowing it’ll be awhile before they actually arrive at their destination.

A couple hours later, the jet lands in the middle of a land near a farm house.

“What is this place?’ Thor asks as the group of Avengers walk up to the house.

“A safe house,” Clint replies as he helps Natasha up the stairs, arms wrapped around the Black Widow.

Tony immediately glances over at Steve, grabbing onto his arm for comfort as Clint opens the door, leading Natasha inside first. “It’ll be okay,” he whispers to his husband.

“Thank you,” Natasha whispers to Clint once they make it to the living room, slowly setting herself down in one of the chairs. “I- I know this wasn’t an easy decision for you to make.”

“Actually, it was a pretty easy decision. You guys are family now too, and we have to protect each other,”

“What is this?”

Clint looks over and sees Bruce and Thor looking around in awe and shock.

“I mean…” Bruce begins, looking over towards Tony and Steve with a frown on his face.

“I think you know what this is,” Tony says, softly crossing his arms against his chest. “This is our home.” 

Bruce frowns, and looks over at the fire mantel place and grabs one of the pictures he sees that show Clint with Steve and Tony at a wedding, clearly their wedding. “You’re together? All three of you?”

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner,” Tony mumbles, clearly not happy about the current situation.

“T,” Clint warns, glaring at the alpha. He sighs softly, and looks over at Bruce and Thor. “I’m… I’m sorry we never told you guys. We weren’t even planning on telling you today either. But…”

“We never told anyone except a few people. Not that we didn’t trust you guys. We do trust you. We just couldn’t risk letting our relationship out. We all have enemies who want each of us dead,” Steve adds.

“And, we’d appreciate it if you kept this to yourselves now that you know the truth,” Tony says.

“You can trust us not to tell your secret,” Thor assures them, earning a grateful nod from Steve.

Bruce looks over at Clint with shock. “They’re your alpha’s? Both of them?”

Clint smiles and nods. “Yeah. I got lucky. Didn’t I?”

“I’d say. Not only do you have two alpha’s, but two of the most powerful alpha’s in the world. Any omega would want to be in your position,” Bruce says, shaking his head.

Clint looks glances over at his two alpha’s, before looking at the others. “Why don’t I cook something up for everyone to eat? It’s been a long day. I’m sure everyone is starving,”

“Clint, you don’t have to do that. Just because you’re an omega-” Natasha begins.

“It’s not about me being an omega, Nat. I’m doing it because I want to take care of my family,” Clint cuts her off quickly, before heading towards the kitchen before Natasha could say anything else.

Steve sighs softly as he looks over at the other Avengers. “Make yourselves at home. Have a look around. I’m sure we’ll be here for awhile,” Steve says before grabbing Tony and heading to the kitchen.

Steve and Tony stand together as Clint goes through all the cabinets, trying to find something for dinner.

“Clint,” Tony finally speaks, but the omega keeps looking around. “Clint. Can we please talk?”

“Can’t talk. I’m a little busy right now,” Clint replies, opening the fridge. “Why don’t we have any groceries in this house?” He turns and finally looks over at his alpha’s. “Why are you both looking at me like that?”

“We should have talked about this, Clint,” Tony says, a hint of anger in his voice. “Christ, a little heads up would have been nice. I mean, we agreed not to tell anyone else for a reason.”

Clint huffs. “I did give you a heads up. I told you where we were going. You could have told me no,”

“He’s right, Tony. We could have told him no,” Steve mumbles.

“This is the safest place we could go. What else was I supposed to do?” Clint asks, throwing his arms up, and then running his hands through his hair. He shakes his head and turns around. “Excuse me for trying to do the right fucking thing for once.” He reaches over to open the fridge, glancing over in time to see Tony storming out of the kitchen, though Steve remains where he is, which surprises Clint.

“He’s just stressed, babe. You know how he gets-” Steve tries.

“That’s always your excuse for whenever he gets upset with me, which... seems to happen a lot lately,” Clint points out, shutting the fridge quietly as he looks over at Steve. “That’s not what an omega is supposed to do for his alpha. Supposed to be the opposite.”

Steve sighs softly as he stares at Clint. “I’m just trying to keep our relationship from falling apart,”

“You- You said everything was fine, th- that I had nothing to worry about,” Clint mumbles with panic.

“Clint-” Steve’s heart aches as he can feel the sadness through Clint’s bond mark. He goes to step closer to Clint, but Clint quickly pushes him back, shaking his head. “Clint?” Steve frowns at the omega. Clint never rejects his comfort.

“I- I just want to be alone right now, okay? I’ll let you know when dinner is ready,” Clint says quietly.

Steve sighs as he stares at Clint. He steps forward and gently presses a kiss to Clint’s forehead before turning and walking out of the kitchen without saying another word to the omega.

Later that evening, Steve finds himself outside, chopping up wood with Tony. It’s something they’ve always done together whenever the two were at the farm house with Clint.

“Clint said something interesting to me earlier, after you stormed out of the kitchen,” Steve speaks.

“I’m sure he did,” Tony mumbles, scoffing as he tosses more wood into his small pile.

“Tony, I know you get stressed easily, and I get it. What we do isn’t easy. But, you’ve gotta stop taking out all your stress and anger on Clint. It’s getting to him, even though he won’t admit it out loud,” Steve says, watching Tony carefully. “He’s gonna start to think you hate him or something. Do you want that?”

“Ridiculous. You know that's ridiculous, Steve. I don’t hate him. How could I hate my omega? I wouldn’t have married him if I hated him,” Tony defends.

“Then start acting like you love him,” Steve snaps. “Or find a better way to deal with your anger.”

“It’s not like I mean to take my anger out on him,” Tony mumbles, standing up straight for a moment. “Shit. I would never want my omega to feel like he’s not loved or that he’s not wanted.”

“Then talk to him. Please,” Steve begs, walking closer to Tony. “I don’t know what I’ll do if we lose him, Tony.”

Tony frowns, and shakes his head. “We’re not going to lose him. I won’t let that happen,” he swears.

“Hey!”

The two boys look over and see Natasha on the porch, leaning against the railing.

“Nat, hey. You seem to be doing better,” Steve says, raising his eyebrows at the beta.

“Hardly,” Natasha admits, slowly shrugging her shoulders. “I'm slowly getting there. Hey Tony, Clint mentioned one of your tractors not working. Might wanna take a look at that. I know you’re good at fixing things.”

“Some would disagree with that statement,” Tony grumbles, earning an eye roll from Steve. “Fine. I’ll go take a look at the stupid tractor, otherwise Clint will never leave me alone about it. Shout for me when dinners finished, and don’t take from my pile, Spangles,"

Steve glances over at Tony’s pile as Tony starts walking away, and snorts when he sees the size difference. He shakes his head fondly, feeling slightly better know that he’s talked to Tony. Clint and Tony are the two most important people in his life, and he doesn't know what he'll do if he ever loses either of them.

Eventually, Clint finishes dinner. It’s nothing big or fancy considering what Clint had to work with, but it’s enough to feed the six Avengers, and he’s pretty pleased with how his spaghetti turns out, and luckily the others seemed to like it too.

“Thanks for dinner, sweetheart,” Tony says as he walks beside Clint when Clint is putting away some dishes at the sink, kissing the side of his head. The others have gone to get ready for bed.

Clint startles slightly as he looks over at Tony. “O- Oh. You’re welcome, alpha,” he says.

“Hey, knock that off. You never have to call us that name. You know that,” Tony warns softly.

“But, aren’t you mad at me?” Clint asks, frowning slightly at the alpha.

Tony sighs, and shakes his head. “I’m not mad at you at all, sweetheart, and I’m sorry if I made you think that. I don’t ever mean to take my anger or stress out on you. I guess that’s something that I have to work on,” he says. “We’re good. Right?”

Clint smiles a little, and nods. “Yeah, we’re good, T,” he says.

Tony sighs in relief. “That’s more like it,” he says, kissing Clint once on the lips.

“Oh good, you two have kissed and made up,” Steve says as he and Natasha walk into the kitchen.

“Literally,” Natasha adds, rolling her eyes fondly at the pair.

“Shut up,” Clint mumbles, quickly going back to doing the dishes.

Tony chuckles and leans against the counter, crossing his against his chest. “Yeah, we’re good now. But, we should probably talk about what our next move is gonna be. We can’t exactly stay here forever, and we still have to deal with the tesseract and Loki. Thor’s not going to be able to settle until we deal with his brother,”

“Technically, _we_ can live here forever,” Clint adds, glancing up at Tony. “I mean, we do actually live here.”

Tony rolls his eyes and nudges Clint, earning a smile from Clint. “You know what I mean,”

“Well, you are right,” Steve agrees, nodding. “But, it’s getting late. Bruce and Thor have already gone up to bed, and we can't talk without them. We should wait to talk about what we’re going to do in the morning.” He looks over at Natasha.

Natasha only shrugs in response. “That’s fine with me. I don’t know about you three, but I’m exhausted,” she says, yawning. “I need to take a nice warm shower, and then get into bed.”

“What? I can’t go to sleep. There’s so much to do around the house still,” Clint protests.

“Oh, here we go,” Tony groans, looking over to Steve for help.

“Okay,” Steve says, walking over to the omega, and gently guiding him away from the sink as Tony reaches over to turn the sink off. “You’ve been on your feet since we got here. Time to rest.”

Clint whines. “Nat! Please do something,” he pleads as he looks up at his best friend.

“Sorry, Clint. I’m with these two. For once,” Natasha chuckles. “It’s been a long day for all of us. Rest.”

“That’s it. You’re not my best friend anymore. I’m replacing you with Banner,” Clint pouts as Steve leads him to the stairs. “And I’m divorcing you and Tony.” He yelps when Steve lifts him up from the ground. “Steve! Hey, put me down!” He kicks a little in protest, though it doesn’t really help him to escape Steve’s tight grip on him. Steve is ten times stronger than him, probably way stronger than that.

It’s a curse and a blessing being married to a super soldier, Clint would say.

“Like you would ever actually divorce me and Tony,” Steve laughs. “You love us too much to do so.”

“Don’t tempt me, Rogers,” Clint warns, glaring at the alpha.

“He’s right, Legolas, and you know it. You’re stuck with us forever,” Tony adds, appearing behind Steve, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder as he stares fondly at the omega in Steve’s arm.

“Ugh. Sounds terrible,” Clint grumbles, before letting out a loud yawn.

Tony chuckles. “Think it’s time to get our princess to bed,” he whispers in Steve’s ears, before following the alpha up the stairs as Clint slowly starts drifting to sleep, muttering something about ‘stupid alpha’s’.

Natasha raises her eyebrows with amusement as she watches the three boys. “Boys,” she chuckles.


End file.
